


Free Fall Friendship

by hisfoolishgirl



Series: A Marked Set of Kids [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Also Kaito is best like always, Aromantic Relationship, Arospec character, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bi!Kaito, Bisexual Character, Cause specturms, F/M, He's down to free fall with the ones he loves, I mean all of it is, I mean the canon ships are fine I guess, If that's your boat to die on I ain't gonna hate, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Quoiromantic Character, Soulmarks!AU, ace!shinichi, and like - nah on that, and like none of these words are in text, but I got this aro/ace spec qpr fic right here, but like instead of the main story in this au this is an au of an au, cause, cause shinichi don't got time to google search, cause these soulmarks are romantic only, critique of amatonormativity, honestly that's up to interpretation, in regards to their orientations, like they show the best match for a romantic relationship, maybe pan rather then bi to be honest but the main au has him marked as bi soooo, our boi here's got too many murders to solve and thieves to catch, soulmates!au, this time the soulmarks show their canon ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Kaito's wrist carries a name - Nakamori Aoko.  She deserves better then the man her father is hunting. She deserves honesty, and an innocence romance with nothing hidden. He can't love her, even if she wanted it.Shinichi's thigh carries his mark - Mouri Ran. Even at Conan's height. He lies and he lies, and he didn't start lying to her at his height change. Oblivious is what she thinks him. Desperate for her companionship, and too afraid that she'd leave him if she knew the truth. He didn't feel the same heat of a passion when looking at her, when thinking of her. He could never give her what she deserved.What they might have with each, may not be romantic, but it's open. It's honest. And it's love, even if their soulmarks say otherwise.(AU of an AU where this time soulmarks are romantic, and Shinichi is simply not attracted, not like that anyways.)





	Free Fall Friendship

It was a rooftop after a heist. Kid was sitting there with his legs over the ledge. It wasn't a surprise to Conan watching Kid tempt fate with falling from fifty stories up. The hang glider was a safety net for Kid and it would work from so far up. Still, Conan wondered if that was why Kid was so comfortable in any situation- because he'd always have a way out. Conan sighed. He walked over and he sat beside Kid. He sat  behind Kid, slightly off to the side so if Kid wanted to see Conan he would only have to turn slightly backwards and look down. Conan wasn't so comfortable with ledges and free falling after all. He was not a master of improv.

Not like Kuroba was.

“Long day?” Kid asked.

Conan sighed. It was more then answer enough. His hand went to his thigh, and in a way to the name written on it. Mouri Ran.

Kid pulled off his wrist watch. Conan took the device as usual as Kid rubbed of his makeup. He didn't look. He knew the name of Kid's Soulmark. Nakamori Aoko.

“Do you ever wonder?” Kid asked, “If we could be each other's lover?”

Conan snorted, “Not really at this height. No,” Conan admitted. A moment of silence settled between them as if Conan’s snort had literally wrinkled the air between them and they need to let the waves settle so they could see what was actually happening in the water. Conan flipped over Kid's watch, “But when I dream of being-” His voice choked, “I think. I think of the ways I trust you, and I wish my soulmark reflected the truth. That I think it's truly you who matters most of all to me.”

Kid didn't look. They'd been down this road before. The first time Kid had simply slipped away. The second time Conan had barely come to their follow up, trading notes, chatting about their lies to others, exchanging their truths with each other. Kid had returned the admission, and the fact that he’d ran away before. He was afraid of commitment, his lack of passion for Kudo, that he was being unfair by trying to claim so much of a claim over Shinichi's life when he couldn't give what was expected in exchange. Shinichi told him it was okay. He couldn't even give it to his soulmate, not in the same way she did. He hid in his work, and she took it as obliviousness, innocence. She looked at him, the great detective of the east, and she saw a child who wasn't ready to be with his mark, in a relationship with something other then his work. And that it hurt. His ability to romance was perfectly paired with someone that could never see that it wasn't there.

Kid gave Conan his name then, and, well -

That was a hug, an admission through a kiss, for any other couple, but for them? It was followed by none of that. It was the first time Conan had sat beside Kid, and shown him his back as he got comfortable on the roof beside him, sitting beside the ledge where there was no risk of falling. 

Shinichi didn't fall in love after all. He simply settled into an orbit.

“Distracted?” Kid mumbled. It drew Conan out of his nostalgia. 

Conan smirked at that fact, “Yeah,” He whispered. He rubbed his thumb against Kid's watch.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kaito pried 

Conan smiled, “Can I ask for a gem?” He answered instead. 

Kaito slipped it over, the prize of the heist, “It's not the one I'm looking for.” He admitted.

Conan still looked at it. He held it to the moon, “Just thinking,” He answered as the reflected light splayed over his face, “About the times before. That moment…” He was trash with emotions. It was nearly mushy their first moment together. Even if they weren't together. Not like - 

“Ah,” Kaito sighed, “Suppose I provoked that then?” He asked.

Conan chuckled, “Yeah. I suppose you did.”

“We can stop meeting like this if you-”

“What?” Conan asked. His voice driver then chalk, “Want?”

Kaito smirked. He leaned back, and the freedom that he displayed with his confidence that he wouldn't fall caught Conan's breath in his chest. He took in every detail of how the moonlight displayed its thief. A playful delight, revealing so much, but with the reflection of the monocle the truth it had was kept hidden without trying to.

Nothing that looked that easy every was though, and Conan swallowed as he refused to look away from Kid, “You really want this?” Kid asked, “Just being friends?”

That hurt in a way that Shinichi didn't have words for. His chest felt sheared, seared and severed into two, “Just?” He repeated, “Is there really anything just about us?” 

Kaito stopped moving. He never stopped moving. His eyes were lost, drowning in Conan's - or perhaps what he saw were Shinich's eyes if his next words were any sort of a give away, “I could kiss you right now,” Kaito whispered. It was a breath really, but there wasn’t any heat to it. There was, somehow, not a drop of passion in those words. Shinichi didn't know what that meant. He just couldn't look away from Kaito's eyes either.

“Please don't,” Conan whispered. He wouldn't stop Kaito though. It just - would have been broken, whatever it was between them. Gone before it had ever started.

Somehow, the two words brought a gentle smile to Kaito's face. “This,” He told Conan, “Is nice. Not having to lie. Not being afraid of telling the truth.”

“Is that what romance is like?” He asked. He couldn't keep the repulsion off his face like he hadn't know that fact, and, even though he’d had to do the same with Ran and knew it was true, in a way he didn’t. In a way, he hadn't. After all, Conan and being broken wasn't something that most seemed to have to deal with.

But, perhaps, Shinichi had been wrong about that, “You know,” Shinichi whispered. His eyes on Kaito's lips. He felt no desire, and he knew no heat passed between them, “Perhaps,” Kissing, and swapping spit, changed each other, leaving little bits of one with another. And Shinichi wanted that. At least once. With - “When I am taller?” He hadnt meant to voice it. Fear gripped his heart. He started to reel, “I didn't mean- I mean-”

Kaito laughed. It wasn't Sonoko’s laugh or anything like Ran’s when he feigned ignorance to keep her distant. It wasn't condensing or amused. It was admiring. It was Kaito, and it was another kiss, an admission of love, “I know,” Kaito whispered. And he kept his hands to himself. He didn't slide a hand down his cheek like a lover might. Instead Kaito's eyes glimmered as Conan’s couldn't pull away from them, “And I think I would like that to. Just to try it. Just to try it with you.”

That sent a fire through Shinichi. It was a single roar of a flame - and Shinichi couldn't keep the smile from his face. He couldn't find words. He wanted to question the implications, but he still couldn't dare. He didn't want to take the admission from Kaito, to taint it with suspicion.

Kaito didn’t require it. He kept talking, “Just like everything else. I just want to try this thing whatever it is. Living. Living with you that is even if those words to us mean none of the other things that they'd mean to other couples. To ourselves if we settled for fate, destiny - the love that is expected of us. This odd thing. I want to love life. I want to try loving a life spent with you. Shinichi,” He whispered, “Even no one believes us. You're right. There is nothing just to this friendship.”

Shinichi looked away. He refused to acknowledge his tears. Kaito obliged him. And, Shinichi returned the favor after he glanced at his friend. 

After he glanced at his partner.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not dead. Not this au. Not me.
> 
> Just working forty to sixty hours a week with four jobs on top of full time school.
> 
> So - slowly dying. But not dead yet.
> 
> Proof of life can be found on [tumblr](https://hisfoolishdaughter.tumblr.com).


End file.
